Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of plastic pipe, and more particularly to a wear-heat-resistant anti-bacterial anti-fouling steel wire framed pipe and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
Currently, due to high strength, beauty and practicability, convenient installation and maintenance, and long service life, the steel wire framed pipe has been widely used in various industries. However, in the course of construction, it is easy to scratch the outer layer of the steel wire framed pipe, so that the steel wire framed pipe is slowly or rapidly cracked after being scratched, thereby affecting the service life and the compressive strength. Simultaneously, the wear resistance is relatively poor. In the process of long-term water supply, due to long usage time, it is easy to form fouling and breed bacteria on the inner layer of the pipe.
Chinese patent CN 201110061496.X disclosed a PE-RT steel wire framed composite pipe, a manufacturing method and an application thereof. The composite pipe comprises five layers, which are successively from inside to outside, a PE-RT inner layer, a hot-melt adhesive inner layer, a steel wire framed enhancement layer, a hot-melt adhesive outer layer and a PE-RT outer layer. It mainly utilizes the PE-RT (polyethylene of raised temperature resistance) material to improve the heat resistance of the pipe, and however, the wear-resistance, fouling-resistance, antibacterial property, and cracking resistance of the steel wire framed composite pipe are still unable to be resolved.